Here We Go Again
by bratitude4eva
Summary: SEQUEL TO NATALIE We all found out what Nina's secret was and what Eddie had to do with it. We'll see the ups and downs in their relationship and their fight to get Natalie.
1. All By Myself

**Here is the sequel to Natalie!**

**I do not own HOA**

**Check out the poll on my page!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**I do not own HOA**

**Let's get started!**

Eddie's POV

"This is all my fault. I should have just let you see Natalie." Nina said.

I looked at her to see millions of tears rolling down her face. I lifted her chin up and told her "Nina, don't you ever say that again. This is not your fault."

I kissed the top of her head and just held her for what felt like forever.

Nina's POV

We finally got back to the house when we were bombarded with questions from Amber. "Hey Guys! Where's Natalie? Oh! She must be behind you guys!"

I couldn't help but cry when she said Natalie.

"Amber!" scolded Eddie

"No, its fine she doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" asked Amber

"The court is putting Natalie up for adoption." Eddie whispered

"Nina, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do? Wait! I know. Why don't you guys go and adopt Natalie yourselves!" screamed Amber

Me and Eddie just looked at her in disbelief. She must not know how this all works. I broke the silence and calmly said "Amber… both me and Eddie are 17. We aren't even legal adults yet."

"Oh. I never thought about that, but I know someone who is!"

"Who?" asked Eddie

"Fabian! Duh!"

I glanced over at Eddie who looked like he was about to burst. Before Eddie could say anything he might regret I ushered him outside. There was a second of silence before I said "Eddie, don't blow up. Amber wasn't thinking. She had the best interest at heart."

"Best interest at heart?! She wanted to ask Fabian for help!" he screamed.

"Eddie, I understand that you're upset, but you don't have to yell and you don't always have to be so strong."

"And you don't always have to be so weak."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you didn't have to be a drug addict! This is _all _your fault!"

I just stared at him. I can't believe him. Did he really just say that? As one tear slid down my cheek I walked away. To where? I don't know. To whom? I don't know. I'm just tired of being hurt by him. I'm done. Looks like I have to figure out how to get Natalie back. All by myself.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon!**

**PLZ review!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**Check out the poll on my page! **


	2. Pep Talk

**Hello People of Fanfiction! I'm back with chapter 2 of Here We Go Again!**

**I do not own House of Anubis**

**Check out my new story Anubis in America!**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Can I have a room please?" I asked

"Here you go. Room 319" said the front desk worker

"Thank You."

I grabbed the key and went up to my hotel room. Once I was inside the room I sat on the bed and just cried. I've never been so sad and depressed since I was trying to quit drugs. I turned to that because I was just how I am now. Broken. Maybe that's what I need.

* * *

Amber's POV

I heard every single word that they said. I ran outside to see Eddie on a bench crying. I saw two things in his hand one looked like a picture and the other looked like a bottle of some sort. As I got closer I saw that it was a beer bottle and a picture of him and Nina. The beer bottle was half empty. I slowed my pace and quietly sat down next to Eddie. "I didn't mean what I said." sobbed Eddie

"I know. You were mad, but you cut Nina deep."

"I know. I know. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't know! Eddie I'm about to tell you what to do!" I snatched the beer bottle out of his hand and said "First, stop drinking, Second look at your picture of Nina and then look at your necklace. Think about why you stopped drinking in the first place. Third, get off your sorry ass and fix your relationship with Nina. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Now go!"

He got off the bench and ran. To where? I don't know. To whom? The love of his life.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short I've been busy lately. Expect another chapter soon!**


	3. Getting Back Up

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I do not own HOA.**

**Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Do you have it?" she asked

"I never pass up a sale, but you have been clean for two whole years Nina. Are you sure you want to do this?" he said

"Yes. Now give it to me."

"Here you go Nina."

As she started to walk away the dealer said "Remember what you'll lose if you do it."

She stopped for a moment and thought about what he said. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile as she put the bag down and walked away with this newly found wisdom.

Eddie's POV

There she is. I slowly walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with pure disgust before she started to walk away. "Nina wait. Just hear me out."

"Fine. You have five minutes."

"Nina I didn't mean anything that I said. I was angry and I love you with all my heart. And I feel like such an asshole. I know you probably won't forgive me, but I thought that you should know that I'm sorry."

"Eddie."

"Yeah."

"Open your mouth."

I slowly opened my mouth and then she sniffed it.

"Have you been drinking?" I didn't answer. "Eddie, answer me." I still didn't answer. "Oh my god. You've been drinking. Did I cause you to drink?"

"No Nina. Of course not. Here, take my jacket it has to be like 10 degrees out here."

"Thanks. C'mon its getting late. I just checked into a hotel nearby."

As we walked towards the hotel I slowly slipped my hand into hers. She didn't pull it away.

* * *

? POV

"So you're interested in adopting Natalie. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are and I know I may seem young, but I'm ready to be a parent."

"Ok. We just need you to sign these papers and we'll have everything looked into and finalized. Also, I never got your name."

"My apologies. It's Fabian Rutter."

* * *

***gasp* Fabian is trying to adopt Natalie! I want you guys to tell me what you think about this in the reviews!**

**Read my other stories and please review! They always mean a lot to me.**

**Happy reading!**


	4. The Picture

**I do not own HOA. R&R!**

* * *

Joy's POV

"Hey guys have you noticed that Fabian's gone for a few days?" asked Amber as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, where do you think he's been?" asked Mara

"I don't know. I hope that he's been thinking things over, and that he has a new attitude." I said

Jerome entered the kitchen with his laptop in his hands. "Rutter has a new attitude all right. Check out his facepad page."

We all gathered around his computer to see him and _Natalie. _Below there was a caption that read _This is my new daughter Natalie. Isn't she cute!_ What the hell! What does he think he's doing? Amber said what I was thinking "What! That's Natalie, Nina and Eddie's daughter. What does Fabian think he's doing?"

They all started talking about the picture while I was in deep thought. I finally said what was on my mind. "Guys, what if he-"

Mara interrupted me "You don't think he would. Would he?"

Jerome then said "This is Fabian. The guy who wants Nina to marry him. The guy who will do _anything_ to make her his."

Amber quickly added "Fabian is becoming dangerous guys. He might be a threat to Nina and Eddie, but mostly Natalie."

"We need to do something guys. We have to find Nina and Eddie and tell them what's going on." said Mara

We all nodded our heads and ran out of the kitchen and into the foyer to come face to face with _him._

* * *

Nina's POV

"Okay, where do we start?" asked Eddie

I paced around the room trying to think of something that we could do. "I don't know. Maybe we should start with research."

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe we should ask the others for help."

* * *

Jerome's POV

"Fabian, you need to stop. Why did you even adopt Natalie?" I said that as I stepped forward.

He cackled as he said "Jerome, this doesn't even concern you. So stay out of my business."

Amber then said "Yes it does. It concerns all of us. Natalie means a lot to Nina and Nina means a lot to us. So if you do anything to hurt either of them I will-"

"Do what? Throw a sparkly pink bow in my face. You won't do anything."

"You know what Fabian I'm not some dumb blonde. I'm a girl who will do anything to help and protect her best friend, and I sure as hell won't let you hurt her."

Fabian finally didn't say anything. He was just staring at something behind us. We all looked behind to see a fuming Eddie and Nina holding my laptop in her hands. Looks like they found the picture.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review.**


	5. Decisions

**Hey Guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I do not own HOA**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

Jerome's POV

"What the hell do you think your doing with my daughter!" screamed Eddie. He stood there with clenched fists, and gritted teeth. Nina just stood there in shock. Fabian stepped forwards towards Eddie and said "Don't you mean _my_ daughter. After all I did adopt her."

Eddie was getting more pissed off with every other word that Fabian said "You don't love Natalie. You're just using her. You must want something. Huh? What do you want then Fabian? Money?"

Fabian laughed "You really think I want money from you? You know what I want." Eddie shrugged and said "Sorry, I don't read minds. Just tell me what you want."

"Are you really that stupid Eddie? I want Nina. I want to be with her. I want to marry her. Hell, I want to have fucking kids with her! But you're in my way. I'll offer you a deal. If Nina agrees to marry me, I'll sign my rights of Natalie to you."

Everyone looked at Nina. She sighed and said "I'm sorry Eddie. I need to see my daughter. Natalie is everything to me. This is a small price to pay for her indeed safety. At least she'll be able to be with her father. Just know that I'll always love you." She kissed Eddie on the lips and slowly walked over to Fabian.

I can't believe Eddie is letting her do this. I can't just sit back and watch this happen. Nina is like a sister to me, I can't let her do this. When Nina made it next to Fabian he kissed her hard on the lips, and made her look like she enjoyed it. I stepped forward. I can't let Nina and Eddie stay unhappy. They're like family to me. Wait they aren't like family. They _are _family. "Fabian, stop. Stop trying to make this your own little world where you and Nina will play house. This isn't a soap opera. Your messing with three people's lives here. Haven't you done enough. I'm sick and tired of hearing you go on and on about what you want. These people are my family, and you're not going to mess with them anymore."

"Jerome it's a done deal. There is nothing that you can do about it. So go fix your hair or something." I clenched my fists. I was getting ready to beat him up into oblivion. But Joy held my hand, and looked at me with pleading eyes.

Amber has been so quiet. Until she started to talk quietly "You're sick Fabian. I can't wait for you to rot in hell. I would put you there myself, but I'm to busy here trying keep myself sane. For Natalie. Are you so lonely and desperate that you have to do this? Get a life Fabian, and stop trying to ruin hers."

Fabian just glared and took Nina by the wrist and led her out the house.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I can't believe Nina did that. We wouldn't be here if I had just manned up and took responsibility 3 years ago, but no I just had to turn our lives into a living hell. There is no doubt in my mind that I won't do everything in my power to fix this. I mean it's all my fault.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. My announcement is:**

**1. I'm looking for staff members for my community Neddie4Life. If you're interested please PM me about it.**

**2. Can someone please give me ideas for the next chapter. I'm having HUGE writers block. So leave it in the reviews or PM me about it.**

**Read & Review!**


	6. Back To Hell

**Here is the new chapter of Here We Go Again. I would like to thank **_WolfGrigoryPassionSoulmate _**for giving more ideas for this story.**

**I do not own HOA**

* * *

Nina's POV

Fabian took me to an apartment building right outside of Liverpool. He yanked me out the car and led me to apartment 5C. He grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly into the apartment. I stood in one place and looked around. I noticed that the apartment is very neat and tidy. There is one thing missing. Natalie. "Where's Natalie?"

He looked up at me with this dark aspect to his eyes, not the one that I used to see when I first met him. "That doesn't matter right now Nina, all that matters is that you're here with me now." He started to move in to kiss me, but I spat in his face as he moved in. He was taken aback and very angry. He wiped his face off as he screamed "Nina! Are you trying to make things worse? Now, listen you agreed to marry me, so stop acting like a little bitch!" He raised his palm and slapped me so hard that I fell on the floor.

I couldn't look at him for I was afraid that he would see the tears streaming down my cheeks at 100mph. I haven't been this afraid since he slapped me the first time. I fells like so long ago.

_Flashback:_

_I was talking to this guy named Austin, he was in my drama class, and we were working on a romantic scene from Romeo and Juliet. We were about to get to the kissing scene in the script when our teacher told us we were free to go. We bid our goodbyes, and I left to start waling back towards the house, when on the way I was pulled into the bushes near the clearing._

_I thought someone was trying to rape me or something until I saw it was Fabian, and I immediately relaxed. I sat up seeing that I was thrown to the floor when he grabbed me. "Fabian, what are you doing. I thought we were going to meet at the house?"_

_He laughed at low dark laugh when he said "I thought so too, but then I decided that I was going to surprise you and walk back to the house together. Then, I saw you with that Austin guy, and you two looked pretty cozy, huh?"_

_I sighed and rubbed my head sensing that a fight was about to start "Fabian, we were just-"_

_He held up his hand interrupted me "Save it Nina, when will you admit that you're cheating on me? I mean, its so obvious. Just admit already."_

_I leaned towards Fabian and said "Fabian I'm not cheating on you! If you will stop interr-"_

_Fabian raised his hand and slapped me on the face. There was a red mark on my skin along with the sting, and after shock of what just happened. Fabian stood up and started pacing around "You need to stop lying to me Nina. Just, stop."_

_I stood now getting angrier by the second "Fabian, don't touch me or talk to me again. We are over. I can't be with someone who scares me." I ran out of the bushes, and away. I just need to get away._

_End of Flashback:_

He hasn't changed. I want to know where my daughter is, and I don't want to be with this selfish bastard. It's like walking into hell.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please review! Check out my other stories too!**


End file.
